Ashraf Rangarajan
Ashraf "Ash" Rangarajan is a main character in Glee: A New Journey. He is a student at Anthony McKenzie High School and will become a member of the school's glee club Double Take. Ash is portrayed by UK Skins ''and ''Slumdog Millionaire ''star Dev Patel and created by Glee wiki user, Flymypretties. 'Personality' Ash is painfully shy but is gradually coming out of his well-constructed shell thanks to other Glee Club members. He is kind, extremely loyal and caring, and very protective of his younger siblings. Due to his family background, he feels the need to construct elaborate lies and stories to keep his personal and school lives separate at all costs. He gets into frequent fiery arguments with his Dad at home over what he believes in and what he wants to do with his life. He doesn't show this side in school, being a wallflower and preferring to go under the radar without raising interest. After more coaxing, he grows and is shown to be quick-witted and snarky, teasing his friends. He has little respect for those who are lazy or don't bother to try. He prefers to stay quiet than get involved in arguments at school, and tries to avoid conflict, seeing as this is a regular part of his homelife. 'Biography' Ash has lived in Ohio all his life and couldn't really see himself anywhere else. He comes from a very large, very traditional Indian family, with seven siblings (Rajesh, Ekani, Lalita, Tieran, Roshani, Kunal, and Shahid) and straight-laced parents (Dhairyash and Priyanka). His parents moved out to the USA to become doctors, originally coming from New Delhi. Ash constantly feels the need to separate his personal life at home from his life at school, as he does not feel his family will accept his newfound love for music and dance, let alone his attraction towards non-Indian, "modern" girls at school. As progressive as his parents may be in living and working abroad, they are at core held by traditional values and beliefs. As such, he lies to both his family and friends, and people cannot be sure where they stand with him. His Hindi religion has led to problems in the past, as well as bullying within school. Dhairyash wishes his eldest son to follow in his footsteps and work in medicine, rather than pursue wild and reckless fantasies. This has led to numerous arguments in the past, culminating in his father threatening to throw Ash out and cut him off completely. Ever since then, he has kept his love of the arts secret. Ash did not immediately join Glee when he heard of its revival, worried about what his parents would think, but auditioned after some persuasion from close friends. He is smart, taking several advanced classes and being part of the Braniacs quiz team. Ash is part of the hockey team and briefly played for the McKinley High football team. He is perennially clumsy to the point of endangering himself. He loves running, comedy, music, and is allergic to peanuts. He has had no previous relationships (since he doesn't have the courage to ask a girl out) and is made fun of for his religion. This is something Ash takes close to heart, and it was particularly bad when he played football, leading to him quitting the team. He doesn't mind his friends teasing him about his customs though. 'Series Overview' 'Season 1''' Redemption Ash will be one of the main focuses of the first episode. He will appear in 4 scenes, along with audition for glee club with Books From Boxes by Maximo Parks. Category:Glee Club Members Category:Main Characters Category:Hockey Players Category:Brainacs Quiz Team Members Category:Anthony McKenzie High School Students